It Takes a Mad One
by DancerX
Summary: Life for Jade West is going a little differently then planned, but what happens when someone close to Sikowitz completely flips it upside down? Will she let them in or crush them in the end? Jade x New Character
1. Chapter 1

Unknown POV

Fuck.

It's so cold and yet my body is on fire. Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, fuck it hurts so much. My breathing is labored and I can hear my heart beat, **_feel_** my heart beat throughout my entire being. Every single excruciating one. Where am I anyways? I open my eyes to the bitter winter winds.

And to this day I wish I could forget ever opening my eyes. Two cars completely smashed beyond recognition, glass and metal refracting the moon's glow, fire and snow meet creating a beautiful disaster, all of it seemed surreal…until I saw it, saw _them._ The bodies, two men and a woman lain across the street. I know them all too well. God they were covered in so much blood! My eyes begin to sting from the unshed tears. Were they ok? How long have we been here? I look over to the younger male, just a few feet away from me. He looked so peaceful, no emotion, no pain, no _life._

I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I'm searching for something, anything to show me he's ok. But nothing comes, nothing twitches, his chest isn't even rising. And all too soon I'm reminded of the pain in my body. Only this time that damn heart is racing, suffocating me, deafening me with its damned beat. I tried to speak, to move, to live, but everything refuses, nothing works. I almost miss the sirens blaring in the wind. Had they always been there?

"We got another body over here! Female, Caucasian, between 16 and 19 years-old! She-she's breathing! I repeat she's breathing!"

There are people all around me. Their hands touch and rip away at my clothes. I can't tear them away. I open my eyes again. There are about 6 people around me, 12 hands on my body, and god I wish they would just stop.

"She's opened her eyes! Get the stretcher over here now! She's losing way too much blood!"

There's a man, about five feet away from where I lay. He's the only one not touching me; he's the only one on the phone.

"Yes, sir, a head on collision. Four people in one car and two in the other. No, the cars are completely totaled. Yes, a drunk driver. Sir…sir, there is only one survivor…"

And now everything didn't matter. The shouting voices, sirens blaring, bystanders whispering, it all faded into nothingness. Silence consumed my entire world and I couldn't breathe. If my eyes were open, theirs weren't, if my heart wracked pain through my entire body, theirs were in a deep slumber, if I felt the blood running down my body, then theirs were completely numb.

_"One survivor…one god damn survivor…and it's me." _

Fire took over my senses again as the realization crashed into me. _"They're gone. They're fucking gone. Why, couldn't it be me? Just let me die!" _Tears spilled over my eyes and down my face. I can't deal with this, this isn't real.

"Her heart rate is going up! Get her on the gurney now!" The hands moved more frantically around me, attaching different monitors and fluids. The man on the phone approached me. A sad smile spread across his face as he begins to speak.

"Everything is going to be ok. We'll take good care of you." Everything wasn't going to be fine. Everything is a mess and there is no reset button. The cold air rushed into my lungs and a loud, heart wrenching scream wracked through the winter night.

"NOOOOOOOOO" my lids fly open as I sit up, grasping my chest. The room is silent except for my heavy breathing. Calmness washes over my body as I sigh in relief. "Just another nightmare, greeeeaaat" for 8 months I have been plagued of reliving that night, the night I lost everything, my home, my family, my _identity_. I left my world behind me. There wasn't anything left for me back there. But today is my new beginning in LA. I start at my new high school today. I had been kept away from it all for so long. I couldn't help but shake with anticipation and fear…

"Hey! Wake up!" the man shouting from the other side of my door stirs me from my thoughts. "Come on little one I have to get you to school early!" I groan rolling over to one side of the bed. "Don't you dare go back to bed!" Fuck he knows me too well.

"Fiiiiiiine, just go away psycho, so I can do my thing." I hear his footsteps grow softer and softer. He means well, but god I hate mornings. I head over to the bathroom giving myself a once over in the mirror. It had been a long road to recovery. I'm thankful that there is no scarring on my face; wish I could say that about the rest of me though. Sighing, I hop in the shower and finish getting ready without much thought. I'm not the type of person to spend an hour on my looks. I finish up and quickly grab my bag and a muffin, locking the front door as I make my way to the car. I can see psycho leaning against the hood of it. He looks at me and cocks his head to the side.

"Are you ready for today? You can always take more time." I hold the strap of my backpack a little tighter. I'm actually really nervous; I haven't been to a legit school in years. But it's either now or never and I won't anything get the best of me. I look up at him and smirk.

"I think I can handle it."

LINEBREAK

Jade's POV

Hollywood Arts is always dead silent before 7:30am and that's why I always come early. There's only so much of the student body I can take before I pull out my scissors and create my own Hollywood massacre. The emptiness of the halls reminds me of any classic horror film, quiet, eerie, and suspenseful. That's why I love it so much. The only sound is my feet against the floor as I make my way over to my locker, clad with scissors of all kinds, shoving text books and other useless items the school forces us to carry. I slam my locker close and slide down against it. The cold of the metal sends a shiver down my spine.

I look down at myself and can't help but admire how hot I am. Today I decided on a dark purple flannel with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows and the top buttons open to show off my goodies, a pair a black skinny jeans, and my all black combat boots. Beck doesn't realize what he gave up. He and I ended our relationship; well **he **ended it 3 months ago when I walked on him with his tongue down another girl's throat and his hand down her pants.

That scene plays in my head over and over whenever I see Beck. It hurts to know that he left me over some whore who didn't even have the decency to date him afterwards. A fling ended us and he didn't even care.

I let out a shaky breath as I run my hand through my raven locks. I want to let him go, but I can't. How do you let go of someone you have loved for almost 3 years, someone you had lost your virginity to? He ripped my heart out that day and shattered it. I'm still picking up all the broken pieces.

Sighing, I take a sip of my coffee and pull out my sketch pad. Besides writing, I let some of my emotions out through my sketches. In fact, I picked it up when Beck had dumped me. That moment was too difficult for me to express through my words so I drew them, letting other images take over what couldn't be spoken. It ended up becoming a part of who I am.

I had been drawing for about 10 minutes when a sound interrupted me. It isn't very loud, but it is constant. Throwing my sketch pad into my bag I stand up and make my way towards the noise. The closer I get the more clear it becomes. It takes me to the doors of the black box theatre. I lean my head against the door. It's definitely coming from inside. I push the door open slowly not wanting to alert the cause of the sound. Stepping inside I can make out the strum of a string instrument, a ukulele I think. The melody is slow and soft just barley touching the walls. My eyes search for the cause of it looking all around. My search stops when I hear the faintest of voices

_Oh simply thing where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

So beautiful, so peaceful, if I hadn't been looking I never would of heard that voice. The strumming continues and I sit in silence taking in the music.

The door slams open and I'm jerked away from my alternate reality. The music abruptly stops and I can hear the sound of something…running away?

"Jade!" Looking up I see an out of breath, concerned Sikowitz. "Jade, have you seen anyone walking around these halls?" He's still breathing heavily and his eyes keep darting around the room. I haven't seen him this jumpy since the principal took away his coconut milk for an entire week. He's acting strange, even for him.

"No, I haven't seen anyone at all this morning." I smirk crossing my hands over my chest. "What getting chased by the feds again?" He pinches the bridge of his nose and lets out a long, exasperated sigh.

"No, I'm just looking for-shhh! Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" It's completely silent for a good 6 seconds before Sikowitz bolts out of the room without another word. "Hey! Where are you going? Annnnd he's gone." I'm left alone with myself again just staring at the open doors my crazy teacher ran through. This morning is strange, random music and a Sikowitz panic attack. Yep, that's just how I wish all my days would start.

LINEBREAK

Bee-boo, bee-boo, beeeee

I sit in my usual seat near the back of Sikowitz's room. I haven't seen him since he ran out of the black box theatre. He really is fucking crazy.

"Hiiiiiiiiiii" the seat that was empty next to me is now occupied by a bouncy red head. "Jadey, today is such a beautiful day!" Cat Valentine is always a ball of energy. I swear if she focused all of that energy into something more productive she would definitely be number one, but she's got the attention span of a fucking ADD squirrel. Don't get me wrong, Cat, is my best friend, but she's kind of, how should I put this, lost? "And then he put his turtle in my cereal! How weird is that?" Shit what was she talking about? I'm about the respond, but the back door to the class bursts open.

"Good morning my little freaks and weirdos!" Sikowitz jumps up onto the stage spins around. "I have a pleasant surprise for you all today!"

"Is it a teacher that doesn't scream at his students at 8 in the morning?"

"Ah Jade always a pleasure to have you in my class." Sarcasm noted. I roll my eyes and take out my scissors snipping at some extra paper from my bag. "Anyways, today we will be welcoming someone special to our lovely Hollywood Arts. In fact, this wonder person happens to be my niece." Whispers and murmurs erupt from the students. I groan internally, anybody related to Sikowitz can't be good news.

"Um, Sikowitz, is she…you know" of course little Miss Vega would be the one to speak up. "You know crazy?" Wow she actually said it.

"Well why don't you find out for yourselves? Come on in!" The door near the back opens again and walks in a girl about 5'5".

"Class this is my niece, Kt." I can't help but stare. She doesn't look like the typical teenage girl. Her hair is blonde and brown, lying on top of her shoulders, while her bangs flip out over her left eye. She's wearing an army green fitted jacket that ends at her waist line and a fitted white V-neck t-shirt underneath it. Her boobs have got to be at least C-cups. My eyes travel downwards and she's wearing a pair of dark wash jeans, not too tight, and not to baggy, just right. Her shoe choice is simple, a pair of black converse. She's not extremely skinny, she's fit. I can tell just by looking at her sleeves and pants that this girl has muscle. She's not flashy, she's not normal, she's different, she's pretty.

"Uh hi, my name is Kt Madmon and I suck at intros" the class chuckles a little bit. Great a comedian. "I moved here from Chicago and I can't wait to get to know all of you" she flashes a smile and I can't help but notice her perfect teeth. There's no way this is Sikowitz's niece.

Her eyes look around the room and stop when they land on mine. Her smile disappears and she's on me in an instant. Her hand is holding my chin in place as she studies my face and my skin is on fire. Her eyes are a deep, deep brown almost a pool of black. If this were anyone else their hand would be gone in an instant, but I can't tear myself away. Her breath tickles my face as she leans in.

"Your eyes…" she moves my face around one last time as if afraid it would change. "Your eyes are just like his."

**A/N: **Hey guys this is my first story up here and I'm excited to share it with you all. I based Sikowitz's niece off of this girl /kfx06 . I came across her and she seemed pretty so why not? Please let me know what you think. I can really use the feed back! -DancerX


	2. Chapter 2

Tori's POV

Did anybody else hear that, because I'm pretty sure that my jaw hit the ground pretty hard! The new girl is literally holding Jade West in the palm of her hand! Is she mad? Haha hey that kind of fits, Madmon, mad haha get it? Whatever.

The class room is in complete shock! I mean Jade would have killed anybody just for looking at her the wrong way and yet this girl is touching her. Jade doesn't let anybody touch her unless it's Cat or Beck. Speaking of Beck he looks pretty pissed right now. What is he, jealous? He shouldn't be, Beck, broke Jade's heart. We all know about it (and swore on Jade's favorite pair of scissors to never speak of it again).

"HEY!" Speak of the devil. "Sikowitz tell your crazy ass niece to get her hands off of me!" There's Jade, snap first, don't bother asking questions later. Jade forcefully shoves Kt's hand away and just glares at the girl. It's weird though, Kt, doesn't cower or back off like everybody else. She seems…puzzled maybe?

"Sorry, your eyes are just really, really cool." Damn this girl has balls. Wait a second is that…is that blush on Jade's face?!

"Freak" Jade looks towards floor in what I assume is an attempt to hide her blush. Haha too late West, I have spotted your embarrassment!

"Tori!" Oh my god! I grasp my chair trying not to fall out of it. I absolutely hate it when Sikowitz does that!

"Sikowitz, you nearly scared the pee out of me!" Hey not my fault for my weak bladder, blame genetics.

"Ah yes just like always." He smiles and makes his way towards me. "I am leaving you in charge of showing Kt around. You know show her, her classes, let her eat with you at lunch, exchange numbers, etc etc." Ugh, how come I always get stuck with Sikowitz's dirty work? She makes her way over to me and plops down in the seat next to mine.

"Hey, I'm Tori Vega and I- what are you doing?!" Kt has both of her index fingers pushing my cheek bones in.

"They just look so poke-able, I couldn't help it." She continues to squish my cheeks in and out. Man this girl loves to touch people's faces. "Well, Miss Vega I have decided to call you cheek bones in honor of your squishy face." This girl is weird. I guess that just proves that she is related to Sikowitz.

"Um I really don't know how to respond to that…"

"Just go with it. It's easier than questioning everything." She flashes me and toothy grin and leans back in her seat. Well she does have nice teeth.

The bell rings startling both of us from our seats.

"Children be gone!" And with that, Sikowitz, jumps out of the classroom. We make our way out of the class and slowly to my locker.

"Sooo, what does your schedule look like?"

"Oh um they only gave me my academic one so far. Hang on let me get it." See at Hollywood Arts our days alternate between fine arts and academics. It allows us to get the best of both worlds. Today is an academic day. The reason we had Sikowitz today is because he's our home room teacher who also teaches us acting of fine art days.

After rummaging through her backpack for quite some time, Kt, pulls out a piece of paper and hands it to me.

_1. Homeroom- Sikowitz_

_2. Gym_

_3. AP Biology- Montoya_

_4. AP English V- Fay_

_5. Lunch_

_6. Anatomy and Physiology- Donahue_

_7. AP Psychology- Whitaker_

_8. Honors Calculus- Renter_

_9. Military History- Datela_

Holy crap she's a freaking nerd!

"Uh wow, you've…you've got a lot of advanced classes…" She scratches the back of her head and lets out a nervous chuckle.

"Heh heh yeah, I was homeschooled for some time a while back and I wasn't really allowed to mess around with it. I guess that's kind of a good thing though, but I don't really like to go around and tell people about it, ya know?" That's an honest answer. I hate it when kids go around with their noses stuck up in the air like they own the place. Oh, you got 1st place in the science fair? Well I got invited to a party last Saturday night HA!

"Well, it looks like we have 1st, 2nd, 4th, 5th, and 8th together." I hand her back her paper and she smiles in response.

"Guess we're going to have some fun times, Cheek Bones. Now lead the way to gym!" I dramatically point my finger onwards while Kt marches behind me.

LINEBREAK

Jade's POV

I can't believe that new girl! Who does she think she is man handling me like that? I should have just stabbed her with my scissors right then and there!

I couldn't even move though. She had me and I couldn't stop looking into her eyes. Her hands were soft yet firm and I can still feel the fire it left behind. Gah! What am I saying? She's just a stupid girl that doesn't know how to respect my personal space. She's going to learn real fast though, whether she likes it or not.

I make my way over to the gym in a hurry. Contrary to what people believe, I love to exercise. It lets me blow off some steam and with all the events of this morning I could really use it. I walk into the locker room to find Cat, Tori, and what's her name, Kt, all laughing. Great she's fucking here too.

"I swear he knocked me over and I couldn't get my braces out of the carpet!" They all laugh again as if she was actually funny. Seems more like an idiot to me. "Hey, look, blues eyes is here!" Holy shit what is with her and my eyes?

"Oh, look, crazy stalker is here to watch us undress. How pleasant? Would you like to hold me in place or can I move freely?" She looks taken back by my words. Good, that'll teach her to make a fool out of Jade West.

"Oh come on, Jadey. Kt is funny and likes my red hair. She said I look like Ariel, I love Ariel!" I roll my eyes and face my locker. Fantastic, she already has Cat liking her.

"Whatever, Cat. Let's just get changed so we're not late" I say as I unbutton my shirt. I pull out my gym clothes, which consist of a dark green tank top and black athletic pants, and put them on. I always change fast so I can get away from all the naked bodies. It's creepy, trust me. I turn to leave and catch a glimpse of Kt's back. I was definitely right when I said she had muscle earlier, but that's not what made me stare. All down and across her back she had scars. Some were larger than others and some more faded. There were so many and I couldn't help wonder how she got them. The one that stood out the most was a long diagonal cut from the top of her right shoulder blade to the bottom of her left. My eyes traveled up a little more and I spotted at tattoo reading '**_Never Forget 01/04/13_**'.

All too soon my view is covered by black fabric and I'm snapped back to reality. I make my way out to the new gym not wanting to get caught staring. She had to only be 17 or 18 years-old, what the fuck happened?

She comes out with Cat on her shoulders laughing hysterically and Vega leading the way. Vega is wearing a purple tank top with gray yoga pants and Cat has on a white V-neck and pink surfing shorts. I look down at Kt and she's wearing a long sleeved black V-neck with black basketball shorts. Wow she has the sex appeal of a goddess (sarcasm noted).

The gym teacher makes her way out to the center of the floor and faces all of us.

"Alright class, today we are going to play, some good, old-fashioned dodge ball! West, Vega you guys are captains." Thank god! I am going to fuck so many people up. Vega and I pick our teams. I have Cat (had to she's just too innocent to hit), Beck, and Andre and a bunch of other strong players. Vega had Robbie and Kt and the other weaker players. Hey I get to choose first and I play to win.

"Red team are you ready?" I nod at our teacher. "Blue team are you ready?" Vega holds up her thumb in response. "Ready? DODGE!" The whistle blows and the game is on.

Robbie is easily the first one out with a swift throw to the face. Cat is soon to follow. She doesn't really do much, just runs around laughing and handing me balls when need be. My team is on fire though, pegging people left and right. I'm really in the zone today. I'm all fired up from 1st period and watching Vega scream and try to throw is hilarious.

Kt hasn't even thrown a single fucking ball yet. Correction, she hasn't even **_touched _**one yet. Every one that has come her way she has dodged, even when multiple balls are coming her at once.

I look back and see that Andre and Beck have been tagged out. I guess some of Vega's players got lucky. I dodge a few more balls thrown at me.

"Come on, Vega! You call that a throw?" I love taunting her so much. She knows she can't win. There are five people left on my team and only Vega and Kt are left on hers. Vega is no good and Kt won't touch the balls. "Let's finish this!" I shout readying my team. A guy named Jack launches a ball straight for Vega. There's no possible way she can dodge it. It's coming in way too fast and straight for her face.

I wait for the impact of the ball against her face, to hear the sound of it slamming in and Vega yelling out in pain.

_But it never comes._

It happened way too fast for it to be anything short of amazing. There, standing in front of Vega is Kt with the ball caught in her hand. It's silent, that ball was supposed to knock Vega flat on her ass, and yet it was stopped so easily. This fucking girl hadn't even touched a ball the entire game and now all of a sudden she's a ball guru?!

Kt moves, both of her hands are now firmly on the ball and she looks _pissed. _Just as fast it was caught, she throws it, if even possible, harder and faster than Jack. It slams right into the side of his face and he's down.

_Four on Two_

"Get them let's go!" The balls start flying from our side again. Another one is launched towards Vega and Kt literally knocks it out of the air with the ball she just threw. How the hell do you even do that? Vega runs out in front of the court and I take the opportunity to smash one right into her stomach.

_Four on One_

"You can't run forever Stalker. We're going to get you!" I really hope I get to take her out myself, I'll make sure to make it **hurt.**

"Who says I'm running?" She smirks and holds open her arms. "You guys wasted all your balls. The only one on your side is in your hands." _Shit_ how did I not notice that? She picks up a ball and slams one of my guys in the nuts with it.

_Three on One_

The next one is punted into straight into another's face making him bleed.

_Two on One_

Kt points to her target, "You're next!" and bashes them in the stomach, successfully knocking the wind out of them.

_One on One_

It's just me and her now. There's screaming and cheering in the background from both of our teams, but it falls on deaf ears. Red ball in my hand and a red ball in hers. We charge, running head on for each other. I throw my ball hoping it lands a hit, but it's easily knocked away. We're right in front of each other now and she's ready to strike. But in an instant it's all gone. Her eyes go back to a softer brown as she stares into my blue ones. Just like before, I'm on _fire. _The air is heavy and thick, I can only hear the beating of my heart against my chest, and I just want to stare a little longer.

But I feel a little tap against my stomach and look down as a ball rolls away.

_Game Over_

She smiles and walks over to her team earning a giant applause. I just stand there on the court still in shock. And all I understand in that moment is that I hate Kt Madmon and am completely captivated by her.

**A/N: **Hey guys! Chapter 2 is up and I am excited to share. Give me all your thoughts, likes, dislikes, comments, random stuff. I'd love to hear about it. If still confused on what the girl looks like just ask again and I'll put a link up or somethin. Thank you! -DancerX


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hey guys! New chapter is up and things are gettin juicy! I hope you guys are enjoying the story. I know it gets hard to read a story with an OC, but give love a chance~ haha. Just wanted to say I do not own Victorious, the girl Kt, or the songs I list unless I say other wise ^_^

Kt's POV

Day 2 at Hollywood Arts and I already have more attention than I thought possible. Word spread fast about the girl who 'turns dodge balls into cannon balls' and everybody wanted to know how it was done. Don't get me wrong I like people, but it gets a little out of hand when people start tossing balls at you to see what happens.

I had gone into school early again hoping that I could get some me time. I really didn't want to walk through the front doors and have everyone toss a ball at once. So I did what I did the day before, headed to the black box theatre. This place had a certain field about it that I liked especially the catwalk and the light fixtures. I'm actually a huge fan of _Phantom of the Opera _so I feel like Phantom when I'm in here.

I had brought Leila with me again. To clarify, Leila is my ukulele. She was given to me by someone very special and I take extra care of her. She's light brown and has a white hibiscus flower near the bottom of her body. She may be a little beat up, but I love her. With Leila in hand, I make my way up into the light fixtures. It's not too hard to climb; there are beams and ropes laid out across the entire ceiling. It's like they want you up here.

I nestle in a nice cozy spot and lean my back against a bar. Soon the cords or _Secrets _by One Republic fill the theatre. I don't get too far into the song when the doors the black box are opened up by none other than Jade West.

She came in here yesterday too, trying to find me. It's funny though, all she has to do is look up for a couple seconds and she'll probably see me. I don't want to stop playing even though she's here. Jade seems to have it out for me (I mean I did basically eye rape her first period and then dominate her second, but come on)! But in here she seems calmed by the music.

_Tell me what you what you want to hear_

_Something that will light those ears_

_Sick of all the insincere _

_I'm gonna give all my secrets away_

She has her foot tapping and begins a drum beat on her chair to accompany my strumming. Jade really is beautiful. It's as simple as that. I can tell she's confident with herself. I mean if I looked like that I would be too. Her pale skin creates such a contrast with her style, black hair, black nails, black clothing, and white skin. Purity surrounded by the corrupt. I hope she's like that. All I have been given is the pleasure to see her corrupted mindset. But there has to be more behind those beautiful eyes. I could stare into them forever. They're so much like his that I can't even stand it. I look into her eyes and I see hope, sadness, love, _everything. _The world is held in those eyes, those same eyes I had thought lost everything.

I strum the last chord and let it echo off the walls. Neither of us moves and everything seems to be still. Jade stands up and I release the breath that I had been holding in.

"Until next time, Stranger" she smirks and walks out of the black box. God did I mention that her voice is so soothing? I can feel my blood swimming through my veins! Jade shows me one small act of non-hate and I'm spazzing like a fangirl. This could potentially be a bad situation for the both of us. My head bangs against the metal pole behind me and sigh, clutching Leila.

"What do you think girl? Is she no good for me?" I stare at my companion waiting for a…response I guess. "Wow I've gone nuts." The warning bell for first period rings and I make my way down to the floor. "Jade expects our encounters to be daily; I hope I don't disappoint her then." I flash myself one last smile and make my way to Psycho's room.

LINEBREAK

"You know your video has over 17,000 views right?"

"My what?" I stare at Cheekbones as she takes her seat next to mine. She's a pretty nice girl and I like her random bursts of awkwardness.

"The dodge ball video, you know the one where you took out 5 people in 2 minutes?"

"Wait someone taped that?" She pulls out her phone and scrolls through her feed to the video. The clip is a little over 2 minutes long showing how I saved Cheeckbone's face up to tapping Jade's stomach with the ball and the loud applause followed. "The Mad Baller?"

"Yeah, I mean did you see yourself. You went all crazy on Jade's team and saved me, which by the way I thank you for doing." She smiles and pats me on the back and smiles at me. I pinch her cheeks and return my gaze back to my paper. "What are you doing?"

"I'm trying to find out the best ways to my classes." I hand her my fine arts class schedule and continue my search.

_1. Homeroom- Sikowitz_

_2. Acting IV- Sikowitz_

_3. Stunt Doubles- Schramm_

_4. Stunt Doubles- Schramm_

_5. Lunch_

_6. R&B Vocals B- Roman_

_7. Screen Writing IV- Calvert_

_8. Hip-Hop Aide- Pang_

_9. Hip-Hop Aide- Pang_

"R&B Vocals B? You do realize that class has a lot of boys in it and they rap too right?" I snatch my schedule back and turn my body to face her.

"I got a deep voice, sue me." She seems a little taken back by comment, but I'm not mad. It's just that it kinda sucks. My voice is on the deeper end of the spectrum and I have been asked to sing guys parts before, but I can sing all woman's parts if asked to! "Don't sweat it Cheekbones. I need that class to help with my vocals." She lets out a chuckle and grabs my schedule again, studying it with much more intensity.

"Hey you and Jade have 2nd,7th, and 8th together, except she's not an…wait, how'd you get to be an aide?!" I literally don't even know what that means. I puff out my cheeks and release my breath in her face.

"Um what?" Cheekbones' eyebrows disappear into her hair line and her jaw drops to the floor.

"You're an aide. You're the teacher's assistant! You don't have to do homework, you don't really have a grade, you get to substitute and teach when the teacher can't. You're like a student teacher for hip-hop!"

"Oh well, um, I love to dance so I guess I was good enough to be an aide…" she slaps the palm of her hand to her forehead.

"Wow Madmon, first you're a nerd now you're a dancer. What else don't I know about you?"

_A lot._

_If she only knew, she'd stay away._

"Hey, earth to Kt, anybody home?" She waves her hand in of my face and I blink a couple of times. "Phew, thought I lost you there for a second. What were you thinking about?"

"Oh you know…" I look around trying to think of some excuse when I notice Jade sitting in the back of the room. Wow she's even more breath taking up close. She's wearing a leather jacket, a black shirt with red flowers, a black skirt, and her black tights with black combat boots. She's writing, I had heard that Jade is a phenomenal screen writer. Hopefully, one day I'll get the pleasure to read one of her plays.

"Ah so you were thinking about Jade." Tori's voice takes me by surprise and I nearly yell out in shock.

"What, no, I was just…" she's not buying it.

"Yeah ok, so do you like her? Are you even into girls?" She raises and eyebrow and crosses her arms waiting for my reply.

"I've never actually had a crush on a girl before, but love is love and crushes are crushes. They come in all different shapes and sizes. I'm not going to label myself. Whatever happens happens."

"So you like her then."

"I don't know. I mean she's captivating. And I react differently around her. You saw that I couldn't throw the ball at her. One look and I was done. But I don't even know Jade. What's she like?" Tori pauses for a moment, trying to figure out just how to explain Jade West in a few simple sentences. She leans in close not wanting anybody else to hear what she has to say.

"It's no secret that Jade West is the badass of this school. She's ruthless, cuts you down and feeds you to the dogs. She's confident, she knows she can sing, write, act, you name it. Nothing is left unsaid from her. She will speak her mind whenever she wants. People fear her so they don't know all of her." She moves in a little closer and continues. "But there's a whole other side to Jade that's under her surface. She's passionate for everything in her life; from her plays to her daily coffee and her collection of scissors. She won't hurt her friends. Treat her well and she'll treat you well back. It takes her awhile to trust and with what happened with Beck I can see it taking even longer now." I look up and see that Tori is looking towards Jade with remorse in her eyes. "She is strong though."

"Isn't Beck the Elvis lookin guy? What did he do to her?" Her expression changes instantly. She can't tell whether or not to let out Jade's secret. They didn't seem close, but Tori has to be a good person to not let it out.

"You see he-"

LINEBREAK

Jade's POV

Stalker is looking at you again, greeeaaat. I mean I get that I'm hot, but come on nobody stares this much! I always know when she's staring. I can **_feel _**it. The room grows smaller and my chest feels heavy. She isn't just looking at me, she's looking into me. I'll try anything in my power to distract myself, but the feeling refuses to leave. I shouldn't be feeling this way, this **_hot_**_, _but I do and it scares me.

I look up from my journal again and see Vega leaning in close to her. They seem awful close. But of course! Why everyone loves Miss Tori Vega! They're probably telling stupid secrets to each other. Fuck you Vega, she's my stalker and- whoaaaaaa I am not jealous! They can talk all they want for all I care.

The bell rings and in from the window swings Sikowitz. The man does anything in his power to not be normal.

"Good morning my little pets! Isn't it a wonderful day for some drive by acting?" Oh god no. Not me, not me, not me, not me. "Jade!" Fuck! "And…Kt, you're up!" Why did have to be her! There is an entire room filled with students and he had to pick her! I make my way up to the stage turning my head to see Vega give Stalker a wink which she returns with a nervous smile.

_What the hell was that?_

"Alright, Jade, you are going to be yourself annnnnd" Sikowitz takes a long drink from his coconut. "Kt you are going to try to ask Jade out on a date." I hate everyone and everything. He always does this to me and no one, and I mean NO ONE has been able to pass this. I sigh turning to face Stalker. What a surprise, she's not being flashy again. She's wearing a fitted baseball tee with black sleeves and a white body, gray fitted jeans, gray and black plaid shoes, a checker board bracelet, and a heart necklace with a K in the middle of it. Would it kill her to be like most girls? Wow how hypocritical of me.

"Alright girls annnnd ACTION!"

"Excuse me Jade? I couldn't help, but notice how pretty you look today." Ha, easy to get past that line.

"What so I didn't look pretty any other day, just this one?" I glare at her and take a step closer. She flips her hair out of her eyes and puts a hand in her pocket.

"Oh no, you look gorgeous all the time. I just got the courage to go up and tell you today." She smiles with those perfect white teeth again and I can't help but stare at how it lights up her face. I blush a little and that makes me angry. She's not supposed to have this effect on me and she's not supposed to pass the first wall. I can't let that happen again.

"Whatever I guess you're just a coward then." I pick at my nails breaking eye contact with her. I'm starting to feel the fire from her eyes burn into my skin. My head is screaming at me to look at her, but I can't. Everything will break if I do. She cannot win.

"I may be a coward, but…" she takes my hand in her's and everything stands still. We're not at Hollywood Arts, there aren't people watching us right now, we aren't acting, it's just me and her, hand in hand. I had missed her touch even if it had only been a day. It brought back a warm sense of protection that I haven't felt in a long time. Kt comes closer, holding both my hands in hers. "But, I can make sure that no one will ever hurt you ever. I can be there in the darkest of times and be there at the best. You won't have to experience pain."

There's sincerity in her voice and I'm not sure if this is acting anymore. I look out over to the classroom and everybody seems to be transfixed on us. Cat looks like she's about to cry, Robbie has his jaw open, Tori has pleasant smile on her face, Andre is leaning in waiting for more, and Beck…fucking Beck. He looks mad that I'm being held by another. Who does he think he is? That stupid fuck cheats on me, breaks up with me, and now I can't fucking interact with other people? He pisses me off so fucking much and I can't stand it.

My anger snaps me back to reality and I face Kt.

"So what? I love to put myself through pain and torture." She let's go of my hands and pulls a pen out of her pocket.

"Alrighty…" she takes my hand again and begins to write on it. "Then I will pick you up at 6 on Saturday." I bring my hand up examining it. She has written her name and number across it in big letters/numbers.

"Didn't you just hear what I-"

"Oh I heard you. I just figured that if you love to be put through pain so much that you would love to go on a date with me."

_Checkmate_

I'm speechless; I don't have a comeback for that. Kt evaded my attacks, she knew what to do, and she knew what to say. I fucking hate her.

"Scene! Ahaha well down Kt you have beaten the Jade Challenge!" The students clap and I shove my way past her to get to my seat. She looks hurt, but I couldn't fucking care. She humiliated me for the third time in 2 days. She is not going to get away with this.

The bell rings for second period to be over. I sling my back over my shoulder and head straight for my locker. I rip it open and take out my books and slam it closed again. I make my way past Sikowitz's room again and stop when I hear 2 voices.

"I thought you were trying to keep a low profile! You can't slip up like this again! What were you even thinking?" I lean back against the wall getting as close to the door as possible.

"I couldn't let her get hit in the face! You know how I feel about underserved punishment. I slipped up I get it, but I didn't know anybody was taping it, Psycho! Do you think if I knew about it I would have let the footage get out?" I take out my phone and look at the dodge ball video again. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary about it (besides how fast she threw those things). What's so bad about it?

"You can't afford anymore slip ups Kt. You can't let them find you."

What? Who is this girl? What is this girl? I push off the wall and head towards my class. She isn't normal; she isn't here because of Sikowitz. She is wanted and is being tracked. I am going to find out who you are Kt Madmon and you better pray that I don't.

**A/N: **Boom drama! Haha as always I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Took me a while to write T~T, but I love you all so it's ok. Leave me some reviews let me know what you think (please please please please review!) Stay tuned for the next chapter- DancerX


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Just a reminder I don't own Victorious.**

**Sorry this update took so long. I had college stuff to prepare for and what not. But it's here now. I would love any type of feed back for this story. Tell me what you think about character relationships. Pros and Cons. Do you like how Kt has a little mystery to her or do you want more of her POV? I'd love to hear it.**

**Anyways...CHAPTER 4!**

Jade POV

Two days, it had been two fucking days since I had stumbled upon Sikowitz and Kt's conversation, two whole mind numbing days of me searching and gathering useless information about her.

Her favorite color is purple, she's a Gemini, she hates it when the audio and visual of a movie aren't synced up perfectly (who doesn't), she fidgets at the sound of rubber being chewed on. All useless! I am nowhere near getting any closer in finding out who this stalker is. The only slightly useful information I have is that she lives with Sikowitz (I kind of feel sorry for her). So far Kt seems like a normal freaking teenage girl; she falls asleep in class, raises her hand way too much, and spins her pencil all the time (that's just from screen writing alone) but I know that there has to be something she's hiding. Why would Sikowitz make such a big deal about that dodge ball video if there wasn't anything there?

I glance across the room and notice that her attention is focused on the outside world. Her left hand is supporting her chin as her right spins her pencil. She's staring at the sky intensely as if searching it for answers. She's wearing a dark brown button up shirt that's rolled up to her elbows, a black low cut undershirt, a pair of dark wash jeans, and, of course, her black converse. The all too familiar fire begins to rise into my chest again. I thought this feeling would pass, but every time I'm near Kt it consumes my whole body. How does she do this to me? This feeling I'm not supposed to feel like this. Jade West doesn't _burn_ for anyone.

She shifts her gaze and our eyes lock onto each other's. The fire in my chest burns more intensely and I can't breathe. I'm falling into her eyes, into the window of her soul, searching for anything to show me who Kt Madmon is.

_Bee-boo bee-boo beeeee_

I blink and in an instant the connection is gone. Kt is packing up her spiral and slinging her backpack over her shoulder. We have the next class together, but walking with her to it doesn't exactly bring happiness to my being. After waiting a little bit I make my way out into the crowded hallway of Hollywood Arts.

The next class was hip-hop (which Lane "suggested" I take if I wanted to graduate. There was no way in hell I was being shoved into a tutu) and I was confused to why Kt was even in that class. Last time she literally sat in a corner either drawing or undressing me with her eyes. I make my way into the changing room and switch into my dancing clothes, black long sleeve shirt that hangs off the shoulder and gray athletic pants. After locking up all my belongings I head towards classroom. Kt is already changed and sitting in the corner like before. Unlike all the other girls who have yoga pants or ripped up shirts, Kt is wearing a pair of baggy black sweat pants, a dark purple V-neck with white writing, a black tank top under that, and a black compression sleeve on her left arm. I guess she is actually a student in this class.

"Alright class today we're going to perform our dances for _Daddy's Home_. We'll be going in pairs. Boys you're up first, Adam and Drake let's what you got." I have been dreading this day. _Daddy's Home_ is such a sexual song I'm surprised that Pang actually assigned us this to dance to. All the girls were basically going to strip tease and I hate to admit it, but I had to throw some sexual moves into my routine too. Pang is either a pedophile or is teaching underground strip teasing.

"Ok boys nice…um whatever that was…Looks like we have time for one girl pair to go." Pang looked over to Kt and motioned for her to stand up. "Why don't you grade the girls? I think you'd do a better job at it." Whoa wait hold up. Kt is an aide?

"Alright whatever you say." She kicks her chair over to the front of the room, spins it backwards, and sits down, resting her chin on her arms. "Hmmmm Candice, Jade let's see what'cha got." UGH I hate that blonde bimbo! She couldn't have picked a worse person for me to dance with. Candice thinks she's hot shit, always popping out her non-existing chest and shaking her ass trying to get everyone's attention. Kt might as well start putting dollar bills into Candice's bra for her performance.

We make our way to the center of the room and wait for the music to begin. Please, please let something fall on my head.

_I just want to get your attention_

_I really wanna be all up in your head_

The music pumps through the speakers and we begin to move. The song isn't fast and your moves have to be calculated to look good. I look up towards the front and Kt is expressionless, studying each of our movements carefully. My chest begins to burn again and I try my hardest to push through the fire. It would be so easy to just stop right then and there, but I can't let her win. I can't let whatever she has over me take control.

_And I know you've been waiting for this lovin all day_

The room is hot and it's getting harder to breathe. I have gotten this far through, I can't stop now. But Kt is just sitting there unmoving. I can feel her breaking me down each time I move. But Jade West isn't about to let her walls shatter. I flip my head back up from my move and stare hard right into Kt's eyes. She falters; her hands grip the air for a moment and her gaze moves from me to Candice. She can't win so easily, I won't let her…but, I can't help, but feel a twinge of jealous as she looks at Candice.

_Hey shawty do what ya like_

The song ends and our bodies come to a halt. There's applause and wolf whistling from the boys in the class most likely for Candice. I cast over my death glare over to them and the noise immediately stops. Pang goes up to Kt and puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Ok Kt, how do you think they did?" She stares at us with the same emotionless expression as before. My chest is rising and falling faster than I had wanted it to. Fighting against her and that stupid burning turned out to be more difficult than I had anticipated. She runs her hand through her hair and speaks.

"Jade gets an 82 and Candice gets a 67." I look over at Candice and she's fuming. She's never got anything less than a 96. Her normal snarky expression is now compromised by the twitching in her right eye. She takes in a breath and begins to chuckle slowly.

"Surly you meant that I got the 82 and goth girl got the 67. I totally understand the mix up. After watching that performance you must have been so amazed that you got confused." Wow this bitch is straight up on crack. She has to be more conceded than Trina! I send Candice one of my glares to which she flinches and then looks back towards Kt.

Kt scratches the back of her head and speaks again.

"No, I meant what I said. Maybe if you actually did some hip-hop instead of trying to seduce everyone then maybe you would have gotten a better score. I didn't like anything you did, just because you're a girl doesn't mean every dance has to have a body roll or a twerk. You get a 67."

Candice looks like she's about to explode now; I love the fact that she finally got put in her place, but oh shit. She stomps her foot hard against the ground and points her finger towards Kt.

"Oh yeah well what can you do?! I bet you can't even dance! You probably got in here because that crazy teacher is your uncle! You're just a talentless, ugly gank who belongs to a family of freaks!" The class room is dead silent and as much as I hate the cliché, you could hear a pin drop. Candice has her eyes locked onto the light haired girl and is waiting for her to make a move. Kt's knuckles are white against the chair and her eyes look dangerous. She's ready to strike.

"Pang, play the track." The music fills the room again.

_I just want to get your attention_

Kt stands on her chair and rides it down. Where her feet hit the floor she rolls forwards, springs off her hands, and lands on her feet.

Well that's different.

The beat begins to pick up a little bit and Kt's feet begin to glide across the floor as if she's on ice. Each of her movements is sharp and fluid, wild and calculated, captivating and hazardous. She hasn't used a single sexual move yet. It's like watching one of the male dancers from the _Step Up _franchise.

_Poke it on out poke it out right there_

_Imma fall back let you work that chair_

Kt falls backwards, catches herself with her right hand, and begins to break dance never once breaking the flow of her dance. She's skilled at dancing I'll give her that. _Who are you kidding, she's fucking killing it! _

I look closer at Kt and I can see all her muscles flex through her clothes. From the muscles in her shoulders, down her back, and to that perfectly shaped ass- WHOA NO! I am not looking at her ass! I turn away and glance over at Candice. Her jaw is clenched and her fist are tight at her sides. I look back to see Kt backflip from a sitting position and she lands just as the song ends.

She walks straight up to Candice and shoves a finger into her chest.

"I don't need to shake my hips and roll my body to get everyone's attention. Dance from your heart, not your libido. You get a 67."

_Bee-boo bee-boo beeeee _

LINEBREAK

Tori's POV

Finally the end of the day is upon us and I can go home and eat! I head straight to my locker and begin to put my books away.

"Boo!" I scream as I feel my sides get pushed in and my papers fly everywhere.

"Kt! Why do you and Sikowitz always do that?!" She has her back against the row of lockers and flashes me an all too bright smile.

"Cause' you have the best reactions, Cheekbones. Plus I'm kind of his niece. You need to start expecting that shit." She has a point there. I just hope she doesn't start losing her hair like her uncle. Looking over to her again I notice she has this dreamy look on her face. She's just staring off into space like when Cat gets a tub of bibble.

"What has you on cloud 9?" She begins to blush and rubs the back of her neck.

"Oh you know just stuff"

"Stuff huh? Would this stuff happen to begin with the letter J?" Kt gasps and slams a hand into her chest.

"You caught me Ms. Vega. I just can't stop thinking about jack-o-lanterns. They just tease me so!" We both laugh and I push her shoulder back into the lockers. Wow muscley.

"Come on you are soooo crushin on Jade! What did she do today that's got you all loopy?" She smiles again and lets her head fall back against the lockers.

"She's just so, how do I put this, amazing? I mean this sounds a little stalker-ish, but I just stare at her sometimes. Like today in screen writing she was just so engrossed in her play and it was really cute to watch her expressions. And then I caught her staring at me! And she didn't even turn away when I caught her. I couldn't move. My heart was just like bam, bam, bam against my chest!" Her face just lights up as she thinks about the raven headed mistress.

"Wow sounds…intense. I don't know how you can think about Jade that way, but hey whatever works." I shrug and continue picking up my papers.

"Wait that's not even the best part! I got to watch her dance today too! Like I got to grade it! Watching her body move that way just lights this fire and I-"

"Whoooaaa slow down there Madmon. I do not want to hear about you mentally humping Jade West!" She chuckles and slaps my shoulder.

"It's not like that Cheekbones! I got to dance for her too. This bitchy chick was stompin on my street cred and so I went at it and Jade couldn't look away from me!"

"Dear god never say street cred again! But yeah it sounds like you had a pretty interesting day with the she demon." Kt sighs and falls back against the lockers again.

"What do you think she thinks of me?" I look over past Kt and notice Jade heading straight towards us.

"Well why don't you ask her yourself?"

"Ask who what?" Jade has made her way towards Kt and I and is sporting her trademark smirk. I look over at Kt and she's nervously fidgeting with her hands. _Oh dear god, she's got it bad._

"Um I-I was just going to a-ask um Cat why s-she likes…likes pink so much! Hey, hey Cat!" She bolts her way over to Cat and the red head just laughs. Jade just raises her eyebrow and returns her attention back over towards me.

"Whatever, look Vega I need to talk to you." I slam my locker close and give her a nervous glance. Jade never needs to talk to me (unless she's emotionally stressed, but as well as I can tell she is not going to cry).

"Um what about?" She looks over towards Kt, who's giving Cat a piggy back ride and then back at me.

"Look stalker girl is hiding something." She runs her hand through her hair and puffs out a breath of air. "And I need to know what it is. Seeing as you've gotten pretty close with her I need your assistance to do so." God Jade really does have it out for this girl. What is it with her and new students that just don't mix?

"You're crazy, Kt isn't hiding anything. She's just a normal teenage girl." We look over and she now has Cat slung over her shoulder. "Well as normal as someone related to Sikowitz can get…What's your deal with her anyways?"

"My deal is that she's waaay too different! Vega she single handedly annihilated a dodge ball team, beat the Jade Challenge, and dances like Michael Jackson's apprentice!" I have to admit it's a little different, but this school is for the gifted. We shouldn't really be that surprised.

"Look, Jade, she just has different quirks about her. I mean just because she doesn't exactly blend in doesn't mean she's hiding something." Jade let's out an aggravated sigh and pulls me closer.

"People who aren't hiding anything don't have scars running up and down their back or people looking after them!" My eyebrows knit together as I look back up at Jade.

"What are you even talking about?!" She loosens her grip on my arm and lowers her voice even more.

"The first day she came to Hollywood Arts. I noticed that she has a shit ton of scars all over her back when she was changing for gym. And then two days ago I overheard her and Sikowitz talking about how the video was a slip up and that she can't risk _them _finding her. Try and tell me that isn't suspicious." I look up and meet Jade's eyes, now having my full blow attention. Most people I know don't have markings up their backs and are running from people. The story does seem farfetched, but Jade wouldn't be so persistent about it if she wasn't serious.

"Ok that does seem a little different…what do you suppose we do?" Jade releases my arm looks back over towards Kt making sure she wasn't listening.

"I need you to keep her distracted while I go and search her house for some information. Anybody with a hidden past _always _keeps some of it lying around." My eyes nearly pop out of my head at her suggestion.

"You can't just break into her house that's illegal! I mean what if you get caught? How are you supposed to explain breaking into somebody else's house?! Oh you know I just sort of fell in? Not gonna work Jade!" I'm about to yell at her again, but her pale hand clamps over my mouth.

"Shhhh god you're so fucking loud Vega! Look I'm not going to get caught if you just keep her busy long enough. I'll park my car up the street they won't even know I'm there. Sikowitz doesn't even leave school for another 2 hours. I have plenty of time." My eyes lock with hers once again. There are so many voices in my head telling me that this is a horrible stupid idea. But if what Jade says is true then we have to find out. I let out a deep sigh and slap her hand away from my mouth.

"Alright I'll do it, but I am not bailing your ass out if you get caught!" Jade flashes her wicked grin and slides her hands into her back pockets.

"Good to hear Vega. Keep her busy for one hour. That's all I need." She turns and makes her way out the doors of Hollywood Arts. I look back over to Kt and Cat to find the red headed girl pulling the other's cheeks in and out. We could totally be wrong about her hiding something or we could stumble upon something that shouldn't be found. Either way if this plan doesn't work we could be finding ourselves in a shit ton of trouble.

What have I gotten myself into?

**A/N: Hey guys so what did ya think? Took me a while to write this one haha. I totally know how the next chapter is going to end up. As always thank you for the support and hopefully you're going to love the juiciness. I love you all- DancerX**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Haha soooo please don't kill me! Sorry life is life and I finally got this damn chapter done! And let me tell you it was actually really hard to write. I had to redo it so many times and I was finally like "fuck it"**

**Btw those who have reviewed I very much love you and everybody that has favored this starts with a D and I thought that was funny haha. Anyways love to the favorites and reviews :D**

**So here's Chapter 5**

**I also don't own Victorious**

**Tori's POV**

"So let me get this straight, you're 18 years-old and you own a 2014 Chevorlet Cruze?"

"No I just stole this car out of the parking lot. What do you think Cheekbones?" I had gotten Kt to agree to help me with some math homework at my house to get her from going home, but what I didn't expect was for her to pull up in an all-black 2014 Chevy Cruze. The car is brand new off the market and already in possession of this teenager.

"Ok I guess you have a point, but what I don't understand is how you already have it paid off?" Kt looked away from her touch screen GPS and locked eyes with mine. With an exasperated sigh she began to speak.

"My dad was an investor. Taught me how to work with stocks and increase my money income. This car is just a result of his lessons in stocks and interest. Look I don't want to get into it that much, what's your address Cheekbones?"

"Oh um 4828 East Hollywood Hills."

"Chevy, Directions to 4828 East Hollywood Hills." Her car beeps and a map leading to my house pops up.

Kind of weird though, her answer to my question, I mean I don't know many teens interested in stocks. In fact, I know none who are interested in stocks. And her dad _was _and investor? Wonder what happened to change that? You know the more that I think about it, the more I realize that I don't really know this girl. I mean I know that she's from Chicago, Sikowitz' niece, she's smart, and apparently is good at dancing, but I don't know her personal life. She'll ask everyone else about their life, but never talks about hers.

"Hey Cheekbones what kind of music do you listen to?" See.

"Oh mostly pop and hip-hop I guess. What about you? What kind of music tickles your peach?" She looks over towards me and starts laughing hysterically.

"Pffffft did you just say tickles my peach?! God how old are you, 65?" She looks over and gives me a playful smile and begins to speak in an old lady's voice. "My name is Tori Vega and I like to go down to the diner and dance the jig!"

"Oh come on! It's bad enough Jade mocks me in a Judy Garland voice! Must you mock me with the elderly?!"

"Yes I must. And to answer your question I'll listen to basically anything **except** country. I don't know what it is, but listening to how your tracker ran over your dog doesn't exactly, how you say, _tickle my peach._" She starts to crack up again and I punch her in the arm. "Ow, unnecessary violence doesn't get you help with your math homework."

"Yeah and teasing me about how I talk doesn't get you free food at my house." I say as I cross my arms over my chest. If there's one thing I've learned about Kt these past four days it's that she loves food. Her snicker turns into an apologetic look and she sinks back into her seat.

"I'll be good…Oh shit I almost forgot!" She reaches over and hits a button. "Chevy, call Sikowitz."

"Why are you-"

"Shhhhhhhh!" The speaker rings a couple more times before our crazy teacher picks up.

"Greetings my one and only niece, what do I owe this pleasure?" His voice beams over the sound system and I can't even begin to tell you how creepy it is to feel like Sikowitz is all around you.

"Hey Psycho! I'm going to Tori's house for some studying. Could you please walk Bear for me?" The line goes silent until a long and loud groan fills the car. "God damn Psycho could you not be so loud!"

"Kt he is so hard to walk though! That thing takes me for a walk more than the other way around!" Kt runs her hand through her hair and lets out a long sigh.

"Look if you walk Bear I'll pick up some coconuts for you on the way home. Please I need you to do this. You know how he gets when he's left alone for too long." There's another pause in the conversation, the only sound comes from the sound of the engine running.

"Oh alright. But those coconuts better be fresh!" Kt throws her fist in the air and turns to give me a high five.

Ow, a really strong high five…

"Sweet! Thank you Psycho! I'll see you when I get home, bye." There's a click and it's just her and I again.

"So who's Bear." I ask a little curious as to why he was such a big deal.

"Oh Bear is my Caucasian Shepherd. He needed to be walked and seeing as I'm with you I can't do that." She states matter-o-factly.

"Ok so then why did Sikowitz really not want to do it?" She chuckles and pulls into my drive way.

"Do you have any idea how big Caucasian Shepherds are?"

**LINEBREAK**

We had finished our math homework about twenty minutes ago (seeing as I didn't really need help) and were now watching Celebrities Underwater. I still had to keep her here while Jade snooped around. Still haven't heard a word from her yet though. I thought at least by now that I would hear something, but you know Jade.

"So they just throw them underwater and then see what happens?" I pop some more popcorn into my mouth and throw some into Kt's.

"Pretty much, David Schwimmer almost died on this show though. Kinda ironic seeing as his last name sounds like 'swimmer'." She shrugs and tosses a pretzel into my mouth.

"You know this would be ten times better if they like made them fight or had them do this in the dark with shit that touches them while they swim." I look over and scan Kt from head to toe. She fills out differently from most girls. Where their arms are thin hers are full, toned with muscle. Her arm completely fills out her sleeves, but not in a gross way. I scan down farther and notice that her thighs fill out her pants much like her arms. I don't want to say she's meaty, but she definitely looks like she could take some damage.

"Hey so do you work out or you know something?" She looks over with a pretzel hanging out of her mouth and raises her eyebrow.

"What are you staring at me now?" I can feel my cheeks turn red as I stammer to find the right words.

"NO! It's just you're not a stick like most of these LA girls." I yell as I throw some popcorn at her. She flinches and begins to laugh.

"Haha well I'm from Chicago and my mom owned a gym for your information." She leans back and puts her feet on the coffee table. She has some medical tape wrapped around the center of them.

"Hey did you hurt your feet?" She looks down and is about to answer, but a loud scream tears us from our conversation.

"TOOOOORRRRRRIIIII!" Trina comes running down the stairs as if her life depended on it. She runs over and stands right in front of me. "Tori, quick change the channel! They're about to show the number one UFC knock out of all time!" I groan and toss my head back, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Why do you have to watch it here? I have a guest over!" She snatches the clicker out of my hand and proceeds to flip through the channels. "Trina!"

"Look this is the only TV in the house that streams HD channels! I want to see this knock out in clear detail! And look she doesn't even seem to care!" I look over and Kt's posture has completely changed. She's sitting at the edge of the couch, her hands are clutching her knee caps, and her gaze is locked onto the screen. Her eyes lack the easy softness they usually hold and are replaced by stone.

"Ah here it is!" Trina screams as she jumps back onto the couch next to me. She reaches into the bowl of popcorn and stuffs her face with the handful.

_"And we're back with UFC's Top 30 Most Intense Knock Outs of all time! We have seen the most brutal punches, kicks, throws, and locks of all time from Shelby Marx and more!"_

I can't believe how into this Trina is. I get that she takes martial art classes, but sometimes her interest goes too far. I couldn't care less about how these people knock each other senseless. I give Kt an apologetic look, but her gaze hasn't moved from the TV yet. Her knuckles have turned white from how hard she's gripping her knees.

What's got her so worked up?

_"But none of these even begin to compare to this insane knock out! Coming in at number one is 2013's Shelby Marx vs. Illness!"_

Kt's eyes go wide and her face pales. Her chest begins to rise and fall a little faster as her hands begin to shake. I get up to go see what's wrong with her just to be forcefully shoved back down by my over excited sister.

"Tori sit down! You're gonna miss it!" I blow my hair out of my face and look towards the TV screen. Both fighters' profiles are shown side by side. Shelby Marx shares unnatural similarities to me right down to the cheekbones. She's wearing a purple sports bra, black fighter shorts with a yellow trim, and black gloves. She looked pretty intense, that is until I looked at the fighter next to her.

This fighter was the definition of intimidation.

The name Illness flashed above her. The right side of her head was shaved with designs scratched into it while the right side of her head hand long black hair with random braids and white streaks through it. Her body was covered in tribal tattoos, symbols, and random words such as 'madness' and 'scream'. She wore a black sports bra with white splatter across it and black and white fighter shorts, one leg white and the other black. Her gloves were the same. The one thing that stood out the most though was her eyes.

Her right deep brown.

The left pale gray.

_"These were the two youngest fighters in the UFC, both going undefeated up until this match. One record was definitely going to be broken, but nobody expected how broken, broken really was." _

The screen flashed to the beginning of the match. I couldn't help, but get nervous as well. I wasn't really into fighting, but I knew about Shelby Marx. And this Illness girl really made me on edge. The two fighters moved around each other. Shelby was the only attempting to land any blows. Illness, however, dodge all of them effortlessly. Marx threw another punch and Illness caught it, pushing Shelby's arm back, sending her into the cage.

The girls stood apart from each other again. Neither of them moved. Illness cracked her neck from side to side and motioned for Shelby to come at her. And in the blink of an eye Shelby launched herself forward. It was so fast I was sure that her fist was going to land. But just as fast as it was delivered it was stopped.

My heart raced as to what was going too happened next. Trina was jumping up and down yelling incoherent words at the TV, while Kt just leaned forwards more. I looked back towards the TV and what happened next truly surprised me.

Shelby's wrist had been caught in Illness's hand. Using her other hand, Illness, smashed her open hand into the outer side of Shelby's elbow, shattering it. There was a loud scream, but it was cut short as Illness stepped into Shelby effectively hooking her arm around Shelby's shoulder. With a twist, she popped Marx's shoulder out of her socket. Illness jumped back and slammed her foot into Shelby's chest sending her to the ground. Just as the thud of Marx's body hitting the floor was heard, Illness was on top of her sending punch after punch into the helpless girl's face. After about six punches the refs pulled Illness off of the now unconscious Marx. The bell was rung and Illness paraded around the octagon yelling into the crowd.

The match lasted forty-five seconds.

In forty-five seconds, Illness was able to shatter an elbow, dislocate a shoulder, break 8 ribs, and demolish a face.

She came out unscathed.

She came out the champion.

"Did you see that?! Holy shit! She completely wasted Marx!" I blink a few times and look up at Trina. How she could watch that and not be affected by that at all is beyond me. "That was waaaay too insane!"

"Trina, who is that fighter?" She grabs me by the shoulders, but completely stops when Kt speaks.

"Illness. Twelve time UFC Grand Champion, 650 wins all knock outs and 0 loses. Some say she is the world's ultimate fighting machine, the unstoppable force, born to fight. They say she's the best." She walks over to me and Trina stopping just a foot in front of us.

"But I say she's the worst thing that's ever happened to them."

**LINEBREAK**

**Jade's POV**

I have one hour to dig up the dirt I need to find out who this Stalker is. I had to park my All black 1969 Camaro on the next block over so no one could see it. I head over to Sikowitz' as carefully as possible. Dressing the way I do, I could draw potential trouble. I get about two houses down from his and scan around to make sure that I'm not being watched.

You can never be too careful.

Staring at this man's house you wouldn't think that a demented acting teacher lives here. But let me tell you that the inside is warped. You might not be able to judge a book by its cover, but you can sure as hell judge its insides.

"Let's see where can I break in…front door; nope, second floor; nope, house in the back; nope- wait what?" Last time I checked Sikowitz did not have a guest house in the back. In fact, I'm positive that he didn't.

I look around again to make sure nobody is out and make my way to the back yard. The house is single story, no garage, two front windows, and a front door. Kinda plan if you ask me.

"If this isn't a clue then I don't know what is." I place my hand on the front door and give it a shove. It feels heavier than a normal door meaning my boots aren't going to be enough to open this bad boy up. I fish out a pair of my thinnest scissors and shove them into the lock. After a few twists and swears I hear the click and open the door.

"Too easy." The front door opens to a very modern looking front room. To my left rest 4 black leather couches, a recliner, a full, another recliner, and a love seat. The first three on the closest to me and the love seat on the side wall. Across from the couches is a large entertainment center containing about 8 different game systems. Above that is a huge flat screen TV. The wall to left which is slightly closer to the door has four foot tall stereo that I'm not going to even try to understand.

All the walls are white with different city portraits hanging on them. The carpets are also white and feel soft and plush under my boots.

"Well shit Stalker has some taste." I close the door behind me and begin to walk forwards. I walk past the stereo and take a right down the hall way. It's strange. None of these walls have pictures of family, friends, or people for that reason. It's either designs or locations.

"Has to be another clue." The hall has two doors on its right, one straight back, and then makes a left turn holding another door straight back and then one on its left.

If I know anything about people it's that secrets get held farther away from everything else. I end up at the last door in the hallway and make my way inside. There's a large wooden desk back by the left wall, while the rest of the room is bordered by book cases and shelves. On top of the desk are scattered papers and a laptop.

Bingo.

I pick up one of the piles or paper and begin to flip through it. Mostly stock information and bank statements, the only thing interesting about them is the amount of money listed on them. She has thousands and thousands of dollars on these accounts.

"Fuck where is she getting this money?" I wheel the chair over to the computer hoping that I can get a better look at these numbers. The page opens up to a newspaper article dated back about eight months.

_"Five dead in head on collision. One Survivor states "As long as they escaped the Illness"". _

"What the fuck is going on?" I look back over to the bank statements and read them over again. All the money seemed to start coming in about the time that that article was written. I scroll down through the article and land on a pictures of the accident. Both cars were completely totaled, debris thrown in every direction, as the snow was painted red with blood. Next to that picture showed all five of the victims.

_"Daniel Madmon, Kathy Madmon, Nick Kobestone, Zeph Stone, and Anne Brinker." _

There was no way. The last names had to be coincidence. I scrolled down just a little bit more and landed on another picture. I girl knocked out, machines hooked up this way and that, bandages covering most of her skin, with nurses all around her. The caption read,

_"The only survivor, Kathleen Madmon"_

She might have been broken, but it was her.

"Jade, what are you doing here?"

_Shit_

**A/N: Soooooo what did ya think? Come on people let's get some in depth reviews! I need opinions on characters, and stuff ya like. Help me out haha. Well I love you all! -DancerX**


End file.
